f1forbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dynovan
Capaign Leader? I've joined!, and i feel i should take over as campaign leader as i know more about the sport and situation, if that's ok:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Can i ask (no offence) why can't i be leader, i know more about the sport & the situation... T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Make me adim + bure and i'll do the design etc In fairnees i se where you're coming from, but it's not really '''a wiki (if you get me:D) Can i at least have 60% control and you 40% (it feels like Dragons Den:D) The design would be like F1 wiki:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should '''NEVER be on SKY! 13:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) 55 - 45 (dramatic music:D) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) no me 55 you 45..... Out of interest (still no offence) why do you want either more control or equal? (aprt from community which i get) And are you ok with my design idea? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ok, 50 -50, that's done *'shakes'* but so what if you created the wiki? you ok with the design???? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) To be honest no one i know on wikia likes f1:( Oh,a nd i gonna re-design the logo! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, maybe! Eventually yes. You've still not made me admin + bure. T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 14:07, August 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Re0-designed logo I ment i've finished re-designing the logo! Thanks, what about bure? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you, why do you allways think that:D I actually forgot to respond, i saw the message, then was like.... i think i'll editit DWCW! Somehow forgetting you message:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I used images of the internet + my photto editing program:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No i didn't, the wbsite is set up by the government, and any one can make a petition, and if 100,000 people sign it, it'll get mentioned in parliament! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) yep T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No, as i'm editing on DWCW, and just responding to your messages on here:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) last time i checked, 11,000 odd people had signed T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) it's not started:-| T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll do it now! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Love the Wiki. Totally Agree. F1 should Never Be On Sky! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 14:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) My Poll Thanks! I thoght it would make other users interacte more with this wiki! It's complicated T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I see you asked Primeval13 (however you spell it:D) to be a 3rd capaign leader with us, if i'm Honest 2 joint leaders is enough, and i don't think anyone else should be a leader with us, i hope you understand why i think this:) I know it's messed up:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It better go back to normal:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 09:30, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It's got even more messed up:( Oh, and you got the lucky 1,000th edit badge, i was going for that:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 09:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) It's replaced Blackadder Wiki with Wiped Wiki:( I doubt it, ny best chance of a lucky edit was 1,000.... T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 09:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Arghhhhhhh:( No, i doubt they'll be 2,000 eidts on thsi wiki, there's no more to add, and that was really the only chance of me taking 1st place on the leader board aswell:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 09:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) To an experienced/Dedicated Wiki user like myself, it does! Duh, duh, duh, dudduh, dudhhhhhhhhhhhhhh T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 09:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) May i ask how, as i didn't mean too:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 14:01, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, i didn't mean to be offensive, it's another one of those misunderstandings:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Erm... what wikis, sorry i think i've forgotten:D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do! I'm afraid i won't join you F1CW T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I know, i'd just thougth i'd make it clear just in case you asked later! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) anyhow, i must check how many signatures the petition has got! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) yes you do, the more the better! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:20, August 19, 2011 (UTC) indeed! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Running Campagin Sorry, been on holiday so only just seen your message. I'd love to help run the campagin!!!! Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 13:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was on a scout camp in Stoke for a week. Of course I will join the wiki, however im quite busy but will get round to it ASAP. Yours Truly, Primeval13 (Talk To Me) 09:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC)